Commander of Chaos VOID
by WhenDoesOneDie
Summary: Perseus was cheated on by Annabeth he asked to die he couldn't he was recruited by Chaos and now he is back as Void with a new wife First Story T caue im paranoid
1. All is fair in Love and War Prolouge

_**Hai guys this is my first ever fan fiction so please don't hate but reviews welcome **_

_**Using my Own character Megumi Igusachi.**_

Chapter 1: When does one get abandoned

~~~~~Percy PoV~~~~

~~~Flashback~~~

Finally after so many years of fighting we finally stopped the war time for some peace and quiet" I thought to myself as I went to find Annabeth. Slowly running over to Athena cabin I knocked to see Malcom

"Have you seen Annabeth" I asked Malcom

"Yeah she's at the beach but don't be surprised when you get there" He answered with fear in his eyes.

"Well thanks dude seeya" I replied worried at how Malcom looked. When I arrived I heard a voice.

"Yeah your much better then him Max" I heard as I looked to see it was Annabeth cheating on me with my new half brother Max

"You $# $ how dare you betray my trust I was going to propose!" I exclaimed throwing the box on the floor "have a good life you'll never see me again"

"Its not what you thing S-sea.." She stuttered

"No it isn't now get out of my life I never want to see you and Max again I detest you I complete and utterly detest you!"

I stormed of into my cabin crying I packed my stuff throwing every thing that involved Annabeth in the bin then washing it away with water. I stormed out of camp and went up to Olympus.

"What brings you here Perseus Jackson" Zeus thundered

"I wish to die uncle please kill me" I replied

"Why would you want to die?" Athena asked as Max and Annabeth entered the room

"Let him die no one needs a weak hero such as Percy after all we have me" Max Shouted cockily

"No how about we kill you instead then Max Percy is a true hero who defeated the titans singlehandedly and saved u in not one but two wars how are you better then him" Artemis said as if defending Percy

Suddenly a black portal appears with a woman coming out everyone bowed except Max and Annabeth it was Chaos

"Lord Chaos it's a pleasure to meet you what brings you here today" Zeus said

"Rise Gods" Chaos said" I am here to recruit Perseus Jackson to my army as he is saviour of Olympus, bane of monsters and Champion of Poseidon the best hero alive so Percy do you accept?"

"Yes as long as it gets me away from the place" I replied

"What NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO stay Percy don't leave" Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Thalia and Nico pleaded as I stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"This is all your fault Annabeth" Athena said" Why'd you cheat on him"

"Don't worry ill be your saviour now" Max said

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Megumi come here we got a mission from chaos we're going back to earth" I said as my wife the daughter of chaos came over to me and kissed me

" I know Void"

Void Disciple of chaos and 2nd strongest in the world this fight is going to be a walk in the park.

_**So how did you like it first fan fiction so please review also I need help with pairings**_

_**Vote for these**_

_**NicoxThalia**_

_**NicoxAnnabeth**_

_**NicoxReyna**_

_**ThaliaxFrank**_

_**ThaliaxLeo**_

_**Thanks for reading constructive critism is needed please review **_

_**By WhenDoesOneDie**_


	2. Wait I needd more than 1 Wife

_**Hey guys thanks for reading my last chapter sorry it took me so long was caught up in some school work, homework and work work :3 but im back so without further ado lets get started.**_

_**Chapter 2 Wait I need more than 1 wife**_

"May Void come down to chaos's office I repeat may void come down to chaos's office" I heard through the speakers.

"What is it now" I mumbled walking off.

"Void as my commander you must know that you are required to have more than 1 wife."

"wait WHAT!" I exclaimed "I promised to be loyal to Megumi."

"Megumi knows this was going to happen anyway she's ok with it cause its tradition the commander of my entire army has to marry more than once" Void retorted

"Fine" I said walking out of the room. I grabbed Megumi and chaos travelled(_**Imagine transforming into particles of pure purple then disappearing a bit like that then)**_ us to outside of Olympus where we waited for Chaos. As Chaos arrived I was talking to Megumi about what'll happen when we walk in.

"Ahem" Chaos Coughed trying to get our attention.

"Lets go in now."

We walked in on the Olympians talking about me

"We need Percy in this upcoming war" Zeus said

"Well then how about we get him to help you" Chaos said

Walking in "If I recall Percy joined my warriors"

"Lord Chaos" The Olympians said as they bowed

"Its lady Chaos" I corrected

"Wait Chaos is a girl" I heard someone say I looked at who was speaking it was Annabeth

"I see you were made into a god wise girl"

"Percy is that you?" She asked

"Nah im some random person who knows your nickname" I retorted

"oh so your not per-"

"Of course im Percy or else I wouldn't have known your nickname are you sure you're a daughter of Athena"

"Percy your back" I heard someone who sounded like Grover bleat

"Yes I am now onto why im here Gaea, Tartarus and the titans are rising so Lady Chaos came here to tell you we will be sending help for the war I Void as im now called is Commander of Chaos's army and 2nd strongest person in the universe"

"ha I could beat you any day" Ares retorted

" you owe me 20 bucks now Megumi"

"Aww come on" Megumi said

"Why does she owe u 20 bucks" Ares said

"We made a bet that you would say that or imply a challenge oh and by the way I say yes to your challenge" I said as I Chaos travelled right next to him summoned my dual weapons Riptide and ChaosReaper ( **A scythe Like Kronos's but more deadly and infused with Chaos it can switch from 2 handed to one handed)**And slashes his arm off I picked up ChaosReaper turned it into 2 handed mode and sliced his back golden ichor flowing out.

"I think I win Apollo heal him" I said as I walked casually back to Megumi. As I walked back I could see Artemis look as beautiful as usual.

**Artemis POV**

I cant believe that percys back hes te first ever person ive ever loved that's a male orion doesn't count as a male cause of all that he did I love him but should I tell him I am the goddess of the hunt, maidens and one of the only virgin goddesses left maybe if I just told him…..

_**Chapter 2 finish sorry for the lack of words guys like I said its my first ever fanfic like and review what I should do now Ty ~ WhenDoesOneDie**_


End file.
